Fools in old-style hats and coats
by thisloser
Summary: A simple C-rank mission changes the lives of Dai and Sakumo. Title from the Larkin poem "This be the verse", read it and weep.
1. Chapter 1

Dai emptied the contents of his pouch into the bowl and watched with pride as the young nurse's eyes widened in surprise."That's more than everything the other three teams collected put together," she exclaimed, "how did you do that?"

He winked at her, knowing full well that he stood at the perfect angle to the window for his teeth to catch the golden sunlight streaming into the room. "Experience, young lady! No one knows these forests better than I do!"

Plus, he'd done this particular D-rank mission every month for the last fifteen years, but she was new and very pretty, so Dai decided that she didn't need this information quite yet. He smiled at her instead as her slender fingers sorted the medical herbs he'd collected.

"These are extremely rare," she told him, picking out a small white flower with a purple stem and holding it up for Dai to see. "I didn't even think they still grew around here anymore."

Dai just laughed. "You can find anything if you look hard enough!" Then he sobered and added, "But you have to believe that it's there first!"

The nurse nodded at him, her ponytail bobbing merrily along like a ball bouncing down a staircase.

"Thank you for your hard work. This might help us save someone's life."

"Thank _you, _young lady, for brightening my day with your grace and youthfulness!" Would another wink be too much? Dai decided to play it safe with a thumbs-up and an even broader smile. The girl blushed again, her cheeks now the color of cherry blossoms.

Behind them, someone giggled.

As he made his way to the exit, Dai heard soft footsteps followed by a woman's whisper, "Haru-chan, don't you know who that is?"

He pulled the door shut behind him before he could hear Haru-chan's reply.

* * *

Outside Dai was greeted by fresh summer air, sunshine and the delicious smell wafting over to him from the food stands across the street. It was enough to make his mouth water and his stomach growl, however, today wasn't takeout night and Gai wouldn't be back from his mission for another two hours, so Dai knew that he had to be a good father and go home to cook dinner.

You couldn't raise a strong, healthy boy on takeout and instant noodles, after all, no matter how good the smell coming from that new ramen place was.

Dai squared his shoulders and marched on.

Or he would have, if it hadn't been for the messenger nin appearing right in front of him. As it was, Dai took a big step and almost tripped over the man crouching on the ground. He flailed for a good half-second, the caught himself and tried very hard to pretend that he had not in fact been tripping and flailing. At all.

The messenger nin cleared his throat. "Maito Dai?" He looked up at Dai with eyes that barely held an expression. Flat professionalism. Somehow their cool gaze made Dai's stomach clench. He didn't normally get messages like this. Chuunin and jounin did, but genin?

"Yes?" He swallowed his anxiety as well as he could, but still it seemed as if even the ambient noise of the street had suddenly been muted.

"The Hokage wishes to see you. You are to report to his office immediately."

Dai stared at those cold eyes and it was like someone had slapped his face. He could feel the sting, heard the ringing in his ears.

_Gai. This is what this is about. Something's happened to him!_

But no, he'd only just been at the hospital. He hadn't seen anyone injured being brought in. It'd been completely quiet. Clean, empty halls, no nurses or medics rushing past, no doctors yelling orders. Then…

_What if he's not injured? What if he's—_

_No… _Dai's knees were about to give out under him, he could feel it. The earth seemed to have fallen off its trajectory, it was spinning out of control with him on top of it, helpless and—

_No—_

"Also, I was told to inform you that this matter does not concern your son or his mission in any way," the messenger nin droned on. "That is all."

And he was gone, leaving Dai so lightheaded with relief that he couldn't move for a few seconds, but as soon as he had recovered a little, the first thing he did was shake his fist at the cloud of smoke slowly dissolving around him.

"Next time, say that stuff first, you idiot," he shouted after the messenger, and if that made the people around him turn their heads to stare and point and giggle, Dai couldn't find it in himself to care.

* * *

The Hokage's office was flooded with sunlight, bright, warm and welcoming, and Dai strode in as confidently as he could manage. He trusted the Hokage, but this was more than unusual and it made him feel uncomfortable.

From behind his massive wooden desk, Sandaime-sama greeted him with a smile and a nod. "Dai," he said, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, Hokage-sama, thank you." Dai bowed, pausing mid-bow like he had been taught so long ago. It gave him a chance to study the polished floorboards and his own toenails. When he straightened, something about the Third's smile had changed. Dai couldn't have said exactly what it was, but it made the expression look less mild and more amused. Maybe the secret was the tiny twitch at the corner of Hiruzen-sama's mouth.

"You wanted to see me?" Dai prompted.

"Yes." The old man nodded gravely. "I think I have a mission for you. It would be a regular arrangement for the next month, at the very least. You'd have to stay in the village."

This was good news! Better news than Dai could have hoped for!

He was grinning before he even really knew it, good mood firmly restored. An important mission directly from the Hokage! It wasn't every day that this kind of thing happened to him.

"That wouldn't be a problem," Dai said quickly before Sandaime-sama could change his mind.

"It's a C-rank…" A pause. Hiruzen-sama's sharp eyes fixed on Dai's. When he continued, his voice was lower, more serious, "I take it you know about Hatake Sakumo's situation?"

Somehow, that name was the last thing Dai had expected to hear. His shoulders stiffening, he frowned at his Hokage. A genin like him wasn't likely to be involved in matters such as this.

"Sakumo-san?" he asked, as if there was a chance he'd misheard.

"He's been suspended from active duty for the foreseeable future." Sandaime-sama paused once more. He took a deep breath. Dai tried to read the look on his face, but failed miserably. "However, I don't want him… ostracized. He can still serve his village, and he's willing to. I have spoken with him on the matter, but…Dai?"

During the short explanation, Dai'd been staring fixedly at his Hokage's headgear. He didn't get it. The aftermath of what the people whispering on the street referred to as The White Fang's Last Mission… Dai had to admit that he didn't understand what all the fuss was about. Still, even he knew that he could never say something like that aloud.

Hearing his name, he snapped back to attention. Hopefully, the Hokage hadn't noticed that he'd spaced out. "Yes, Sandaime-sama?"

"What is your opinion on Sakumo's actions during his last mission?" This time the Third's stare could only be described as piercing. "I take it you know the details. There's been enough talk in the village."

"Yes… I…" Feeling the palms of his hands grow moist with sweat, Dai flexed his fingers and squared his shoulders. He was not the kind of man to back down from a difficult question! But even he could tell that that this situation had suddenly turned into some kind of test. His reply would affect more than just this assignment. However, Dai knew himself to be quite incapable of rational calculations. He couldn't weigh his options and make a smart decision based on what he thought the Hokage wanted to hear and which reply would benefit him the most. That wasn't who he was. All Maito Dai could do was say the first thing that came to mind.

"I think Sakumo-san did what his heart told him to do."

"Ah, I see." Hiruzen-sama nodded. Silence stretched between them. Only birdsong drifted in through the window, almost muted by the glass pane, it sounded very far away.

Dai swallowed, waiting for the inevitable next question. When the Third asked him whether he thought Sakumo had made the _right _decision, what would he say? What _could_ he say? Could he lie to his Hokage?

The question never came, instead there was a low creak as Sandaime leaned back in his chair.

"As I said, it's a C-rank mission. You would have to come here in the morning, get the documents and deliver them to Sakumo's home. Then in the evening you'd go and pick them up from his house and bring them back here."

Dai blinked in confusion. That… was it? His answer had been satisfactory and he got the mission? Unable to contain his joy, Dai's face split into a wide grin.

"So I'll be transporting highly classified information? You can count on me, Hokage-sama!" He nodded his head viciously, already planning out the fastest route between the Hokage tower and the Hatake residence at the edge of the village. "If anyone wants these super-secret documents, they'll have to pry them from my cold, dead fingers first!" Dai balled his hand into a fist and raised it to eyelevel. In his mind's eye he could practically see the precious documents he would be clutching in this unrelenting grip.

"It's not—" Sandaime-sama gave him a funny look. Maybe he needed more convincing? "Dai, your dedication is truly commendable, as always," the Hokage said, frowning. "But those documents aren't… They're just low level paperwork."

"Oh…" Somewhat disappointed, Dai let his fist drop to his side. Did the importance of the documents really matter, though, he wondered. Probably not! A mission was a mission, and whatever task the Hokage gave him, Dai would fulfill it at any cost. He brightened again, spurred on by his own conviction. "Well, if anyone wants that low level paperwork, they'll have to pry it from my cold, dead fingers!"

The Third smiled. "I really hope it won't come to that, Dai."

"If it does, you can count on me, Hokage-sama," Dai shouted, hoping to convey the sincerity of his statement through sheer volume. Then he struck a pose for good measure. One hand on his hip, the other fist raised to the sky – or the roof as it were.

"I doubt that it will…" Sandaime-sama said.

"It might, and if it does-!"

"Dai," the Third interrupted gently. "You'll start tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

tbc.

* * *

A.N.: I don't know what will happen with this. Might continue, might not. If I do, it will be shippy Sakumo/Dai, no holds barred. I don't really care if anyone but me ships it. If you want to see more of this, you can leave a review, those usually help motivating me. Since this is a WIP it won't go to the AO3 btw.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home!" Carefully, Dai elbowed the door open, stepped into the tiny apartment and kicked off his sandals.

"Welcome back, Papa!" And there was Gai already, positively bursting out of the living-room that doubled as his father's bedroom, ready to attack.

Just looking at him, Dai felt his knees go wobbly again, an aftershock from that terrible moment when he'd misinterpreted the messenger nin's words. Had his arms not been full of two large bags of takeout, he would have leapt towards his son and pulled him into a long, tight embrace.

As it was, Dai only managed to shrug awkwardly, indicating that he'd like some help carrying the food into the kitchen. "Look what I've got! We're having takeout tonight!"

Gai came to a sliding halt, the tip of his cute little nose stopping millimeters from Dai's stomach. He blinked up at his father with eyes almost perfectly round with surprise; then he took one of the bags and peered inside cautiously as if he expected a frog to jump out at him. "Takeout? From that new place everyone's been talking about? _Yes_!"

Within an instant the boy was dash-skipping into the kitchen, apparently unable to wait even as long as another second. Dai followed with a grin on his lips and a spring in his own step.

"Yeah. I bet you're disappointed that you'll miss out on my great cooking, though. But don't worry, Gai, I'll make my special curry tomorrow," he called after his son.

"Oh… okay!"

Well, Dai'd hoped for a little more enthusiasm there, but what could you do? Kids just loved greasy takeout, no matter what. Even if their dads were willing to spend hours preparing something special for them, pouring their heart and soul into the dish, they'd still probably pick some quick bite from a takeout place over their father's labor of love.

* * *

In the kitchen, Gai was already sitting at the table and fumbling with the lid on the Styrofoam container in front of him. Dai sat down opposite his son and handed him a pair of disposable chopsticks.

Steam rose in fragrant plumes as Dai peeled away the lid of his container. Spicy, hot ramen, somehow, it was exactly what he needed right now. He breathed in deep, his mouth watering in anticipation. If the ramen was going to taste as good as it smelled, they were in for a treat.

"Itadakimasu!" Gai practically chanted the word. Hands clasped and head lowered, he displayed good manners for all of five seconds before grabbing his ramen and digging in like a starving wolf. Dai didn't mind. They were at home and knowing his boy, Gai had worked hard all day, pouring his youthful sweat and blood into training. He was a chip off the old block after all.

"This is _so _good!" Gai gasped. He sucked in a quick breath and went right back to slurping up his noodles.

It _was_ good, really, really good. Dai swallowed his first mouthful of soup, enjoying the spicy after burn on his tongue. It had been a while since they'd treated themselves to something like this.

They ate quickly, both of them; in that way they were completely alike. Gai could tuck away a lot for his measly nine years, and at lightning speed, but Dai figured it was because he was growing. Every day Gai looked taller to his dad, who dutifully and _proudly_ marked his son's progress on a dedicated spot on the wallpaper in Gai's room. Upon Gai's insistence, Dai had also marked his own height, which from then on Gai had referred to as his goal. They'd had a little celebration when Gai hit the halfway point. The memory still made Dai smile at the same time as it made him want to weep.

_He's growing up so fast!_

As if somehow Gai had telepathically understood his father's thoughts and timed his eating accordingly, he finished that very moment, set his container down and asked in that completely sweet and eager way of his, "Papa, are we going to the training grounds to practice some more?"

"No… not tonight." Dai got up and collected the empty containers to dispose of them.

And there was Gai's pouty face, eyebrows furrowed and a lip that was this close to quivering. "But I really think today I'll be able to do much better than yesterday! I can feel that I've gotten stronger!"

"I believe you, and I can't wait to see it!" Dai got a sponge out of the drawer and held it under the running faucet to get it wet. Then he turned back to Gai and winked. "But actually your papa is going on a very special mission tomorrow!" Giving the table a good wiping, he lowered his voice to a dramatic whisper,"The order came directly from the Hokage himself! He called me into his office and everything!"

Gai's eyes instantly went wide with surprise and awe. There couldn't be a more heartwarming sight in the whole world, Dai thought. "Papa…" His son's giddy tone made Dai feel like he could just sprout wings and fly up into the high heavens with joy. "Sandaime-sama made you a _chuunin_?!"

Bam. Crashing down to earth again. Why couldn't he have kept his big mouth shut?

"No… no, it's not like that. It's a C-rank…" Dai mumbled, feeling his ears grow hot. _So he still hopes that I'll make chuunin one day. _Somehow Dai found himself wishing he hadn't been confronted with this, but it was his own fault for bragging like an idiot, wasn't it?

To make everything that much worse, he now had to watch his son's face fall and his narrow shoulders slump dejectedly.

"Oh… " Gai looked down at the now shiny surface of the table, blinking at his own blurry reflection. How could a man – a father! – stand this sight? Inside, demonic claws of guilt tore at Dai's stomach. A boy as cute and loveable as Gai should never have to look this disappointed and ashamed just for being his ever optimistic and hopeful self!

"However!" he declared, hoping to cheer Gai up again. "Your dad is going to work with none other than Konoha's one and only White Fang, Hatake Sakumo! What do you say to that? Hm? Isn't that impressive?" Dai beamed, sure of himself on this one. Gai had always admired Sakumo-san – so much so that a less confident father than Dai might have become a little jealous actually - anyway this was a sure bet!

He hadn't thought it possible, but somehow Gai managed to sink even deeper into his chair. Any further down and his chin would hit the table!

"…" Silence pierced Dai's heavy heart. He'd tried to make Gai smile again, but now he looked more like he was close to tears.

"Gai? What's the matter?" he asked. "Hatake Sakumo! He's the father of your very own Eternal Rival, isn't he?" Gai didn't even look up. "So that's great, isn't it?" _What else could he say to wipe that glum look of his son's face? _"If two fathers work together, it's only natural for the sons to grow closer, too!" he explained gravely, holding up his index finger to appear more believable. This was tried and true fatherly wisdom! "Who knows, Sakumo-san and I might become best friends! Then Kakashi-kun will probably want to train with you every day!" normally the name Kakashi was like some kind of magic word for Gai. All Dai had to say was stuff like _I heard Kakashi-kun eats broccoli every day! _or _I'm pretty sure Kakashi-kun loves going to the dentist so much, he goes every week!_ and Gai would instantly perk up, but this time? Nothing. Not even a peep.

Gai's lips were pressed into a thin white line. Dai knew that expression. He didn't even have to look to know that his son's hands were balled into tight little fists, pushing hard enough into his thighs to leave marks.

"Gai?"

"I… lately I… I've thought about not being rivals with Kakashi-kun anymore." Gai didn't look up when he spoke, his eyes remained fixed on the table. "I've thought maybe it would be better if I just pick someone else…" He sounded so miserable. It wasn't just the way he sounded, though. It was what he was saying that was simply baffling to Dai, who had never expected to hear those words from his son. Since Gai had met Kakashi at the academy and been in the same class with him, he'd called Kakashi-kun his rival. It'd been four years, very nearly half of Gai's life.

"What? Why?"

"I just… Maybe it would be better to be rivals with someone from my own team…"

"But you already picked Kakashi-kun."

That got a reaction, a defiant one. "So?!" Gai looked up, and Dai could finally see the unshed tears shining in his son's eyes. "Who says I have to be his rival forever?"

Hearing so much bitterness in his boy's voice made Dai's heart hurt. He was a fool, it was true, but even he wasn't stupid enough to not know what this was about. But that it had reached the children already…

"_You_ did," he said mildly, "you said he was your Eternal Rival. That means forever."

Gai was chewing on his lips, staring down at his clenched fists.

"Gai, why did you choose him? Do you remember?"

"…Because he was the best in class… the strongest… and the coolest…"

"And is he not the best anymore? He graduated when he was five, didn't he?" Dai nodded as if to reply to his own rhetorical question. "He's already a chuunin now…"

Gai swallowed thickly, fighting tears. "But… but…" He took a deep breath and it seemed to stick in his throat. A sob that tried very hard not to be one. "Everybody hates him now!"

"Gai…"

"Nobody wants to be like him anymore! Everyone says he'll just…He'll just turn out like his father…" Gai wasn't looking at him, but Dai felt that stab of pain anyway. He didn't need to see the shame in those eyes to feel it spread under his own skin like blood from burst vessels. Sometimes you didn't need to be punched to bruise; you didn't need to be cut to bleed.

"Like father like son…" Gai mumbled, "and Sakumo-san is a traitor and a failure, so Kakashi will just become a traitor and a failure, too! And I…"

_I'm going to become a failure like you._

Dai closed his eyes for a second. He tried to breathe through the pain. Suddenly it wasn't so easy anymore.

"You said being able to protect something important to you is a true victory…" Gai's voice was rising in their tiny kitchen, filling it with his anger and despair. "That's what you said! But even though Sakumo-san protected his team, everyone still thinks he's a failure because he wasn't strong enough to complete the mission!"

"Gai…"

"So it was just a lie, wasn't it?" Gai pushed himself away from the table. His chair scraped backwards with a nails on chalkboard kind of screech. "If you're not strong enough to defeat your enemies, then you're a failure," he said bitterly, "and if your dad's a failure then you're a failure, too. So there's no point being Kakashi's rival anymore…"

"Is that really what you think?"

"It's what everybody says! Even the Hokage won't let Sakumo-san go on missions anymore!"

"Gai, just because everyone says something doesn't mean it's true. Even the Hokage isn't always right." Gai's eyes widened another fraction at that last sentence. He'd probably never heard anyone say anything like that before.

"There are times when there isn't simply one choice that's right and one that's wrong. Don't you remember what I taught you about your own rules? You're not a little baby anymore. You have to make your own rules and you have to protect what's most important to _you._" Dai took a deep breath. "Even if others say you're wrong, _you_ have to find _your own_ way, and if they laugh at you, then you have to take that as encouragement. It just means that you're not like everyone else." He ventured a soft smile. "Maybe Kakashi-kun isn't like everyone else either…"

Gai hung his head, tear tracks on his flushed cheeks. He had grown too big for simple answers a long time ago, Dai realized. His son was a genin, the same rank as him. Gai'd graduated from the academy at age seven, unlike Dai who'd been fifteen by the time he'd finally made it. Someday Gai would surely outrank him, Dai knew that, and yet. There was no rift between them. He would never allow there to be one!

As if to prove to himself that he still could, Dai strode around the table and reached for his son, ruffling Gai's hair and marveling at its softness. So much like his mother's… Gai didn't move away, but he didn't really relax either.

"Think about it for a bit. A few days maybe…" Dai brushed a tear off Gai's cheek. "Whether you want to stay Kakashi-kun's rival is _your _decision; _you _have to make it."

* * *

The next morning Dai went and picked up the documents. The smallness and lightness of the bundle of files that was handed to him by a bored chuunin at the mission desk surprised him. He had expected something bigger, heavier, something all around more impressive. If there was truly no classified information to be found within those pages, then there was no real reason for his task to be ranked a C. Even a D seemed high. _This kind of thing,_ he thought, _any civilian could do it. So why?_

After what could only be described as a fairly short and uneventful stroll, Dai arrived at the Hatake residence. He paused outside the gate, taking in his surroundings. The house was old but well-kept. Only the garden had clearly seen better days. Weeds were growing, taking over, making the place look deserted.

Dai listened to the sounds of the birds and insects around him. For some reason, his heartbeat was speeding up.

All of a sudden, he had a very bad feeling about this mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Big, gray clouds hung in the sky, all bunched up into one impenetrable mass like the dust bunnies Dai regularly found under Gai's bed.

He was still standing outside the garden, in front of the gate, not quite sure what he was waiting for, but filled with an inexplicable reluctance to move forward. Annoyed, Dai shook his head to clear it and stood up a little straighter. _There is nothing to be afraid of. _How often had he said that to Gai? Back when he was three years old and refused to sleep alone…

His faith in himself restored by memories of his son clinging to him like he was the only source of safety in the whole world, Dai gave the low wooden gate a gentle push, making it swing inwards and groan on its rusty hinges. It was a painful sound; one that to Dai seemed like it might have come from a wounded animal. He stepped into the garden, and already his actions felt like an intrusion. His sandals flattened the grass under his feet; the path he chose now would be visible even long after he'd gone. Apparently, no one else had walked from the gate to the house in quite some time.

_Such an eerie atmosphere_, he thought. A feeling of loneliness rose inside of him. Although he was still in Konoha, his _home village_, he felt like he had somehow arrived at the end of the world. Even the sound of his own footsteps was strange to him here. The rustle of the grass unnaturally loud in his ears, just like his heartbeat and the soft _swip swip_ the fabric of his spandex suit made where it rubbed together.

He was half expecting Sakumo-san to pop out of the door and greet him – he _had _to know someone was coming to deliver the documents, right? – but nothing of the sort happened. The shoin-zukuri style house sat there like an empty husk, the shell of a long dead turtle. Maybe Sakumo wasn't even home. And then what? Dai couldn't just leave the papers on the doorstep, could he? Low level paperwork, Sandaime-sama had told him, but that still didn't mean he could shirk his duties and run off with his task only half-fulfilled. If no one answered the door, would he have to go back and inform the mission desk clerks of his failure to carry out a mission as simple as this one? They'd laugh in his face, and even he wouldn't be able to take that as encouragement.

No, if Sakumo-san wasn't home, Dai would wait until he returned!

Dai took the last few steps in a confident stride. He would knock on the door and then he'd see.

When his knuckles connected, the simple shoji trembled under his fist. His forceful knocks resounding through the silence around him, Dai shifted uncomfortably and waited. Up above the sky rumbled as if it was trying to answer for the residents of the house.

Nothing.

Dai lifted his right arm, pressed his knuckles against the rough wood of the thin door, hesitating. Behind him, the first raindrop hit the stone steps with a deafening _plop_.

Should he knock again? Should he call out? Dai wasn't usually shy, he was the opposite, really, loud and brash and quick to burst into rooms uninvited. This time, though… This time he had this feeling in his stomach, like he was ingesting poison, like a fungus was growing in there, thin, white tendrils reaching up his throat and—

There was a scratching noise, then the clicking of claws coming closer. A shadow under the door, followed by the sound of powerful sniffing.

"Hey?" Dai bent down to get a better look, but there was really nothing to see. Still, there was no way the dog on the other side of the door wasn't able to tell he was here. And if the dog was in there, Dai thought, Sakumo-san had to be home as well, didn't he? He wouldn't leave the dog locked inside the house alone, right?

Just as Dai got his hopes up, the sniffing stopped and he could hear the dog trotting away. His shoulders slumping, he resigned himself to watch the rain for a while. At least he was under the roof.

Dai sighed and looked over his shoulder at the garden. Water had dripped down from the edge of the roof onto the stone steps. The rain had gotten so heavy within the last minute that it was more of a steady stream than a drip now, and the water had begun to flow down the steps. It seemed, however, as if the actual thunderstorm was still far away. Apart from the occasional distant rumble, there was no sign of thunder and lightning here, just the rain pelting the house and garden.

He'd completely turned away from the door to get a better look at the poor plants bending under the weight of the water when he heard the sound of the door sliding open behind him. Dai spun around, fumbling with the documents he'd almost dropped in surprise.

"I'm sorry—"

"Sakumo-san!"

They'd spoken at the same time, now they were left blinking at each other in confusion. Although the sky was more than overcast with the sun nowhere in sight, Sakumo raised his hand to shield his eyes. Dai could only gape.

The man standing in front of him didn't look like the Hatake Sakumo in his memory at all. They weren't close, of course, had never been close, but Dai had seen Sakumo around the village, and when he had, Sakumo had always looked… well, not like this.

Sakumo lowered his head, his gaze skittering to his feet like a cockroach fleeing the light. "I should have been expecting you… but I seem to have overslept… I apologize." His hair hung limply into his face, obscuring most of it from view. What Dai had seen of it before had been more than enough to get him worried, though. Gaunt cheeks, skin so pale it almost looked translucent – so much so that Dai was somewhat afraid he'd see Sakumo's bones shining through if the man stepped in front of a light bulb – with bags under his eyes that made his statement seem almost comical. Sakumo didn't look like someone who'd overslept. He looked like someone who hadn't slept in years. Someone who might not even know what sleep was.

Only his clothes fit the bill. He was wearing a t-shirt and pale blue sweatpants, both wrinkled as if they had indeed been slept in. It was the first time Dai had ever seen Sakumo out of uniform. He didn't know what to say.

Finally, after the awkward silence had lasted for too many unbearable seconds, he went for a tentative, "I'm sorry" and offered Sakumo the bundle of documents. "This is the paperwork; I'm supposed to come by tonight to pick it up again."

"Thank you." Sakumo accepted the files gracefully, then he looked past Dai into the rain. "It's raining," he observed.

"Yes," Dai said. Now what? He scratched the back of his head, wondering what was expected of him. Well, there was only one way to deal with this, wasn't there? Dai squared his shoulders and summoned up his brightest grin. "Don't worry! I, Maito Dai, am not scared of a little trickle such as this! So I'll see you tonight then! Haha!" And with that he would have stepped out into the downpour, except that Sakumo-san was frowning at him, a torn look in his dark eyes.

"You don't have to… go right now." The way he talked, in this hoarse, strained remnant of a voice made Dai wonder if Sakumo was in pain. Every word seemed to take something out of him. "I'm sure... it won't keep raining like this. If you want to wait a few minutes…" Sakumo trailed off, shrinking back into the house without spelling out the actual offer.

"That would be—" Dai didn't actually know what that would be. Incredibly awkward, probably. Sakumo, however, had already withdrawn into his dark house. Dai swallowed. _No point being pessimistic about this, _he chastised himself, _if you're too scared to move forward, you'll never get anywhere! _

Ignoring the flutter of nervousness in his stomach, Dai took the step across the threshold and into the Hatake house.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside, the blinds were drawn so Dai had to feel his way along the wall like a blind man. After he had taken off his sandals in the tiny hallway, he found himself in a dim traditional room that made him feel like what little furniture there was should have been shrouded in white sheets. Only wispy threads of daylight leaked in through the cracks in the blinds, drawing lines of shadow onto the square pattern of the tatami.

Sakumo had sat down on a _zabuton_ in front of a low table in the middle of the room. Shoulders hunched, he was staring at the stack of documents in his hands as if he had never seen paperwork before. Maybe it was just the lack of light, but somehow Dai was getting the impression that Sakumo wasn't even seeing the files. He seemed to be looking right through them.

It felt like Dai's presence had been completely forgotten. "Sakumo-san?" he prodded tentatively.

The White Fang looked up at that, clearly more startled by Dai than he should have been."Ah… please sit," he mumbled.

"Thank you." Dai approached the table and sat down opposite his host. For a while, they both breathed the stale air, listening to the rain.

Dai, however, started to feel antsy. He couldn't just sit here, in suffocating silence, staring at the grey walls, his gaze skirting the sunken form of a man he'd admired for years. "This is some rain, huh?" he said finally, eager to dispel this terrible, gloomy feeling. When there was no reaction, he grasped for the next straw. "Sooo… Kakashi-kun is…? How is he?"

"My son is… he is not here right now." Sakumo didn't look up as he spoke. Absently, he tugged at the string that was tied around the files in his hands. "Minato-kun took him on a training trip."

"Oh? Well, there's nothing like some hot-blooded training! When's he coming back?" Feeling confident that he'd found a safe topic of conversation, Dai dared to smile at that disturbingly pale face in front of him.

He was rewarded with a frown followed by a hesitant, "… I'm not…sure."

"You're not-?" This made no sense. Had he heard that right? Dai swallowed, trying to wrap his mind around this situation. Maybe Minato had been unclear? Maybe he hadn't given Sakumo a return date? As Kakashi's sensei he could've decided to take the boy away for as long as he saw fit; perhaps he'd said something like, _We'll come back when Kakashi has mastered this jutsu _or_ In a few days I'll send you a message about Kakashi's progress, and then we'll see!_ But that kind of behavior didn't quite mesh with the impression Dai had of Minato. It seemed more like the young man had told Sakumo and Sakumo had_ forgotten_.

_Or maybe he just doesn't want to tell me, _Dai thought. _Yes, that has to be it! It's none of my business anyway!_

His smile growing frayed, he wrestled for something else to say. _"_Whenever Gai comes back from a mission, I make his favorite dish to welcome him home!" It was true, but was it appropriate to say that? Didn't it sound like he was chastising Sakumo, telling him to be as good a father as he was? Sweat beaded on Dai's forehead. He'd been rude! "Not that I, uh… It's just that Gai really loves my curry! He can't get enough of it!"

"…" More silence. Sakumo's fingers had worked their way under the thread. Was he trying to untie the knot? It couldn't be that hard…

Dai was reaching for something to say. He didn't know why, but more than anything he wanted to bridge the distance between himself and Sakumo, to offer the other man… something.

"I'm sure you cook Kakashi's favorite all the time, too! Boys that age, they sure can eat, huh?" He laughed softly, thinking about Gai stuffing himself with his cooking. He'd never known how satisfying a simple thing like watching your kid eat could be.

For a split second Sakumo's eyes flicked up at Dai's face._ Something about that statement must have caught his attention._

"… I give him money… He buys food at the store … or he cooks for himself." Dai couldn't interpret the tone. Sakumo's voice was soft; maybe there was a hint of apology in it… or shame… "I used to…" Sakumo mumbled. "He's never been a big eater."

"Oh…" Dai looked down at his hands. He wasn't sure what to do with this information. The rain had died down to a gentle patter.

Sakumo met his eyes. The murky darkness of his pupils startled Dai, like the night sky reflected in a shallow puddle. Black. Only a spot of light dancing in the depths, drowning. "Your son? He was in Kakashi's class…?"

That was more recognition than he had dared to hope for.

"Yes! Right, we met at the entrance ceremony!" Dai nodded vigorously, instantly recalling the day in question. All parents had brought their children to the academy that day. There'd been quite the commotion in the schoolyard. Sandaime himself had come to give a speech and Dai had been so overwhelmed… Well, he remembered hugging Gai and sobbing rather loudly. Sakumo, he recalled, had been there, Kakashi at his side. The great Jiraiya himself had dropped by to congratulate the White Fang. They were friends, comrades… Others had been eager to talk to Sakumo, as well, had looked at Kakashi with awe, the kids with envy. No one had spoken to or acknowledged Dai and Gai. He'd been glad about that, grateful even. That moment had belonged only to him and his son. "I was a little emotional, I guess, haha…" Sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head. "I mean, one minute you're handed this small, completely helpless creature at the hospital and you hold him in your arms and he has these tiny hands that he wraps around your finger and you're a _father_ and then, before you know it, he's going to school and—" Tears were starting to blur his vision. Dai swallowed thickly, holding them back. "Time just flies, you know?"

The sound of rain drumming on the roof. Then, "Yes… It slips through your fingers…All of it…"

"Sakumo-san—"

"There's no need… to be formal." Defeat. That was what it was. The heaviness in his voice, in his whole demeanor, those hunched shoulders, that hanging head, the slow blinks, as if his eyelids couldn't muster the strength to rise again. As if the marrow in his bones had turned to lead. "Call me Sakumo…please. I'm not… your superior,… _Dai_."

To Dai it was infuriating. Without thinking he slapped his hand down onto the table. The bang resounded in the room; at the same time, a dull sting echoed through Dai's arm. The tips of his fingers prickled.

"Don't say stuff like that! You're a jounin! And I'm a genin!" His voice was too loud in the dead house; he knew the moment he spoke that he was overstepping boundaries, and yet. _I refuse to pity you!_ That was what he thought. "You're still…" His nails biting into the soft skin of the palms of his hands, he let the sentence go unfinished. Sakumo should know… He'd fought in the war; he'd won it for Konoha, between him and the Sannin...

He was a hero.

_You're still a hero._

"_Don't_." Sakumo's hands were resting on the papers in his lap. Palms down, seemingly relaxed. He never raised his voice or his eyes, but Dai heard the edge. It was the glint of a blade in the darkness.

Silence after that, the sound of the rain had stopped.

It felt like ashes were smoldering in Dai's belly. He got up.

"I'll come back tonight," he said. "Thank you for your hospitality. I'm looking forward to working with you." He bowed deeply, stubbornly.

Then he marched out without another word.

* * *

He had nothing else to do, so he went to run a few laps around the village. The air fresh and humid around him, he didn't mind the wetness of the grass or the mud.

Thoughts of Sakumo tried to snake into his mind, but he shook them off, pushed them away, and focused on running.

* * *

In the afternoon, Gai came back from his D-rank – helping out a nearby farm – and Dai herded him to the onsen for a bath. He cooked afterwards, the promised curry, which the two of them ate while Gai told tall tales of his heroics at the farm and Dai listened like the proud papa that he was.

And yet, he couldn't help it. Looking at Gai in their small but warm kitchen, listening to the rise and fall of his voice, seeing his eyes shine with excitement, he couldn't keep the images of Kakashi-kun returning from his training at bay.

Kakashi in that cold, stale room, with that shadow of a father waiting for him.

It wasn't right.

* * *

When Dai went to pick up the documents in the evening, Sakumo intercepted him at the front gate. Even in the fading light, his pallor was shocking. He looked at Dai with distant, bloodshot eyes and handed him the paperwork with a curt nod and nothing more.

* * *

"Thank you for your hard work!" Umino-san accepted the files with her usual warm smile, putting them on the shelf behind her. Dai smiled back; he liked Umino-san and was always overjoyed when he happened to catch her shift. Tonight was no exception.

"How's your son?" he asked as she dug around behind the counter, her back to him, rifling around for his pay, her ponytail swishing left and right.

She gave a breathy laugh, "He's a handful!"

"Ah, Youth!" He grinned at her when she turned around, an envelope with his name on it in her hand.

"I wish he didn't love slimy things as much as he does. Snails and frogs and toads… whenever he finds one, he just has to bring it home!" She handed him the envelope and winked. "Here you go! Nothing slimy in here, I promise!"

* * *

_This has to be a mistake; somehow the envelopes must have gotten mixed up._

Dai stared in disbelief at the money in his hands. He'd never been paid this much for a C-rank mission.

He'd never been paid this much for_ any _mission.


	5. Chapter 5

"As much as I appreciate this, I think someone somewhere made a small mistake!" Dai was back at the mission desk the next morning, still a little sweaty from his early run with around the village with Gai. He was brandishing the envelope with the money at the bored chuunin behind the desk as he added in his most dramatic voice, "And Maito Dai is not one to steal from his village! Ha!"

The young man eyed the envelope suspiciously as if he suspected it contained an exploding tag. "Wat'cha talkin' about?" he drawled, his tongue sluggishly pushing a piece of chewing gum from one corner of his mouth to the other. Dai was somewhat appalled at his obvious lack of interest in this important matter.

"This!"he exclaimed and pulled handed his envelope over so the chuunin could take a look. "It's clearly B-rank pay!" He was an honest person; it was important to him to be a good example for Gai, and as such he would never accept money he hadn't earned! "But I went on a C-rank mission, so!"

The chuunin barely reacted at all. He took the envelope, peeked inside, then turned it over in his hands.

"Says your name right here, doesn't it?" The young guy pointed at the writing on the paper.

Dai nodded. "Yes, but—"

"So wat'cha yammin' on about, huh?" Rolling his eyes, the chuunin let out an exaggerated sigh. He was acting as if Dai was some kind of terrible burden unloaded on him by the cruel gods of fate.

"This _is_ your name, right?" he repeated, tapping the writing with his finger. "Maito Dai? And that's your rank, right? _Genin?_ "

"Yes, but-"

"What?" he huffed, "You think I can't read or count or something?"

"No, but—" All Dai wanted was to get in a word about _honesty _and _doing the right thing_, something that would inspire the man sitting – or more accurately slouching – in front of him to really look into the matter and help him solve it.

"Hey, I'm a _chuunin_, okay? If I tell you this is the way it's supposed to be, then that's the way it's supposed to be! And that's what the Hokage wrote down for you, so this is what you get! Got it?" Instead of waiting for Dai's reply, the mission desk nin made shooing motions with his hands. "Now get lost!"

Somewhat disappointed but not dispirited – never dispirited! – Dai collected his envelope and made his way to the door.

"Thank you!" he called over his shoulder as he waved goodbye.

* * *

On his way to get the files for Sakumo he was still confused about the matter. The amount of money he had been paid seemed wrong to him. It was too much for a C-rank, much less for one that was as simple as his current task.

Shaking his head to himself, Dai retrieved the package from the small office near the entrance to the Hokage Tower. It was so light in his hands, just a stack of files, paper that weighed almost nothing and the distance he had to walk, that wasn't exactly impressive either.

He was lost in thought, walking down the corridor towards the exit onto Tea Road, when something drifted to his ears. A familiar sequence of sounds that stood out from the background noise, from the rest of the chit chat between the shinobi coming and going around him.

"_That fucking Hatake." _

Dai stopped dead in his tracks, causing an irritated jounin to push past him with a grunt of annoyance. He turned around. The man who'd shoved him was hurrying up the stairs, taking them two steps at a time. A guard was leaning against the wall in front of the staircase. He shot Dai a sleepy glance. Everyone else looked caught up in their work…

Where had it come from? Dai shook his head. Maybe he'd just imagined it.

But as he stepped out into the busy street he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

* * *

Like the night before, Sakumo was waiting at the front gate. For some reason, Dai had hoped that he'd look better after a refreshing night of sleep, but if anything, Sakumo actually seemed to have gotten worse. The dark circles under his eyes stood out against his paper white skin like creeping shadows. He was the very picture of misery. In the harsh light of day, the greasiness of his hair, a detail Dai hadn't noticed the previous day, became painfully obvious as well. And he was still wearing the same wrinkled outfit.

"Good morning…" he mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, accepting the files from Dai with as much enthusiasm as if he had been handed a death sentence.

Dai smiled. He put all his energy into the expression, hoping it could somehow be transferred like a spark of electricity, that the other man would be infected somehow. Sakumo, however, was slinking away before Dai even had the chance to return his greeting properly.

Disappointed again, Dai let his shoulders sag and pulled a face. No, he couldn't let gloominess win! He straightened again, instantly, and forced the smile to return to his face. This day had just begun, after all! He wouldn't let it be ruined by someone else's bad mood! Besides, it was Gai's day off! They were in for a whole ten hours of hot-blooded training! What could be better than that?

* * *

By the time Dai arrived at the training grounds, Gai was already in the middle of doing sit-ups. Proud of his son's diligence, Dai stood at the sidelines to watch for a bit.

"500!" With that Gai let himself fall back into the grass, panting but grinning to himself.

_Such a display of youthful effort!_ Dai was close to tears, and their training hadn't even started yet!

"Gai!" he called as he ran over, pretending he'd only just got back from his mission because the boy had been so absorbed in his solitary exercise and somehow Dai didn't want to break that illusion. He liked the image too much, a young boy, training by himself in a field still wet with morning dew! It was too beautiful!

"Papa!" Gai jumped up and ran towards him, a huge smile on his face. They met in the middle of the field, in a hug that was close to a collision. Dai wrapped his arms around his son, crushing him against his chest, his eyes bright with unshed tears, while Gai squeezed back as hard as he could. For a second it felt like the sun was rising behind them, bathing the area in dramatic light. Of course, that didn't really happen, but to Dai it seemed like it did and that was enough. He held on tight, letting the tears flow freely.

Somewhere close by, someone gagged.

Reluctantly, Dai let go of Gai and looked around. Had someone gotten sick? Was there a medical emergency? Did they need his help?

All he could see was a chuunin instructor who was herding five children from the academy towards one of the bigger training fields. Despite their teacher's efforts, the group had stopped, though, and was standing at the edge of their field, one little girl pointing and the others gaping.

"Anko-chan, don't do that," the chuunin hissed, glancing at Dai and grabbing the girl's other hand to pull her away.

Dai grinned and waved. "Thank you for being inspired by us!" he called after the retreating group.

When he turned around, Gai was frowning a little, the way he often did – he was a much too thoughtful and serious boy!

"Okay, let's warm up!" Because he just couldn't help himself, Dai reached over and ruffled his son's hair, making Gai squirm.

"Are we going to spar today?" Expertly, Gai had twisted out of his grip. He stepped back and put his hands on his hips, shoulders straight and chest puffed out, all serious. "Because I'm ready!" he declared.

_He's too adorable!_ Glowing with fatherly pride, Dai drew back his fist and punched his son square in the face, sending the boy flying into the grass.

"Gai, you idiot, don't go saying you're ready and then drop your guard like that!" he yelled.

"Argh… I'm sorry, Papa! I should have known better!" Gai pushed himself up on his elbow. With his free hand he rubbed the bright red spot on his cheek where Dai's fist had connected. It looked like it hurt, but Gai was made of stern stuff. He just grimaced a little and got back on his feet. Dai hurried over to help him.

"Don't apologize, my son! It's normal for a young man in the Springtime of his Youth to make mistakes!" he said, putting a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder. "And don't worry, we'll definitely spar! But first, let's run twenty laps around the training field!"

"Yes, Father!" His eyes alight with the fire of youth, Gai set off towards the edge of the forest, towards the sun that peeked out at them from behind the spiky treetops. Smiling a private smile, one that wasn't meant to impress or cheer up anyone else, one that was nothing more than an expression of his own genuine happiness, Dai followed his boy's lead.

* * *

After their long spar, they lay next to each other in the grass, their hearts pumping wildly. Tired, but grinning. Absentmindedly, Dai rubbed a sore spot on his chest where Gai's foot had caught him earlier. His son's kicks were getting more powerful every day. The thought made his grin that much wider, _brighter_.

For a moment until, suddenly, he found himself thinking of that day.

The day that was coming, approaching in long, unstoppable strides. The day Gai would beat him.

_I'll have nothing left to teach him then._

_No, that's not true. There's still one thing._

He closed his eyes. Twin suns had burned their bright neon shadows into his retina. They swam in the darkness behind his eyelids.

Next to him, Gai's breathing was getting slower and deeper.

Time to take him home.

* * *

Although Dai had run right to Sakumo's house as soon as he had dropped Gai off, the sun had set by the time he made it past the gate and to the front door. A sliver of moon was visible above when Dai knocked softly, wondering if Kakashi-kun was back yet, whether he might be waking the boy up.

A light was on in the living-room; it bled through the cracks in the blinds, only to be swallowed by the darkness surrounding the house.

The shouji opened slowly. Two fingers wide, just enough for Sakumo to peer out with one eye. Dai found the sight – this slice of a person he was allowed to see – a little unnerving. It reminded him of a sokushinbutsu sneaking a glance out of his tomb.

"I'm sorry," Sakumo said, his voice slightly stronger than the previous day, "can you wait a moment? I'm not quite finished yet."

And with that the shouji moved again, gradually obscuring what little he'd been allowed to see, shutting Dai out.

_No_, he thought. _Not like this._

Without further thought – there was no time – Dai shoved his hand into the narrow opening and pulled.

"Your door must be stuck, Sakumo-san," he said jovially, feeling the other man's startled resistance. "Let me help you!"

"What?... no…that's-"

Dai, however, already had his foot in the door. It took only one last push and he was inside, grinning, playing the socially inept, oblivious oaf by wandering past Sakumo into the house. "If you want, I can help you!"

"That's not…"

Dai toed off his sandals and went into the living-room, aware of Sakumo, who was trailing after him, and, Dai noticed to his surprise, actually glaring at him. It was the first real expression that wasn't a general sort of bland misery he had seen on the other man's face. Somehow, being glared at now by this man pleased Dai immensely.

"Please go right ahead and make yourself at home," Sakumo drawled behind him, and the edge of sarcasm in his voice made Dai smile.

"Thank you!" he replied, plopping down at the table as if he was indeed a member of the family. Unperturbed by Sakumo's glare, he began to sort the papers that covered the table's surface.

"Most of this looks done to me," Dai said, waving one of the filled in forms to illustrate his point. Sakumo promptly marched over and snatched it out of his hand.

"I said I was almost done," he snapped. Then a little calmer, "Please don't trouble yourself." He kneeled down on his pillow and quickly reached over to Dai's side to collect all the paper and bring them to his side, as far away from Dai as possible.

"Is Kakashi-kun back from training yet?" Dai asked conversationally.

"No." Sakumo had grabbed a pen and was using it to viciously attack the poor form in front of him. He didn't even raise his head when speaking to Dai.

"Hm," Dai looked around the room, his eyes skirting its dark corners and fixing on a framed picture on the wall. A young couple on their wedding day. Sakumo-san in hakama next to his beautiful wife in her kimono. Dai wanted to get up and take a closer look, but he had the feeling that Sakumo would actually kick him out of the house if he tried. So he looked at the papers again.

Sakumo had built a messy stack out of the files by his elbow. Some loose pages were still strewn across the table, most of them facedown. Idly, Dai picked one up and turned it over. A D-rank mission report. Absolutely nothing special about it. He put it back down, feeling strangely disappointed. With nothing else to do than to listen to the furious scratching of Sakumo's pen, Dai looked at the other forms as well. He put one down, and picked up another that was so similar they might as well have been all the same one over and over.

Except for the fifth one he picked up, turning it over and scanning the report without really reading it. It was different. It was different because there was something scribbled into the upper right corner. In pencil someone had written, _Scum like you should be dead._

Biting back a gasp, Dai glanced furtively at Sakumo, who was still bent over his work, oblivious to everything around him.

Dai moved slowly, on instinct. His eyes fixed on Sakumo, he put the report down on the table and moved as if to grab another one. The new one he slid across the table until it was on top of the first one. He picked up both and very carefully used the second report as a shield behind which he folded the first report into a small rectangle that he could slip into his sleeve.

He very nearly sighed in relief when it was done.

"I think I'll go and get some fresh air, after all," Dai announced a few seconds later.

"Hn, I'll be finished in a minute."

"Good! I'll be waiting outside." Feeling like the piece of paper in his sleeve was going to burn a hole into the fabric of his suit, Dai practically jumped to his feet and made a beeline for the exit.

* * *

His heart didn't stop pounding until he was outside, the night greeting him with a cool breeze and the calming sounds of the nearby forest.

Dai closed his eyes and took deep breath.

He had no idea what to do about the sick feeling in his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

_It was rare for Dai to see the other parents when he went to pick up Gai from training – mostly because the boys were genin now and therefore old enough to walk home by themselves, but also because the others were usually busy with missions. So in a way he was happy to see Ebisu's parents and Genma's mother standing under the trees at the edge of the field, deep in conversation. _

_He walked over leisurely, observing the boys' intense training as he went. _

_Only when he was within arm's reach of Ebisu's old man, Ookuni , did he realize that everyone was looking as if they'd just taken a sip of spoiled milk. _

"_What's with the gloomy attitudes?" he asked, sidling up to Ookuni and slapping him on the back in his most friendly manner. Ookuni made a choking noise, but remained on his feet. Dai took that as a good sign. "You should watch your children with proud smiles on your faces! They're burning with the passion—"_

"_Dai-kun. Please be quiet." Ookuni interrupted, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "Before you decided to barge in, we were in the middle of discussing a grave matter. It's not something you would understand." He folded his arms across his narrow chest and proceeded to glare self-importantly at Dai._

_For all of a second, until his wife rammed her elbow into his unprotected side, making him gasp in shock, his eyes bulging._

"_Ookuni, is this how you talk to your fellow shinobi? Sandaime-sama would be appalled. I hope you're teaching Asuma-kun better manners than that." She waved her index finger into her husband's face as she spoke, then she turned to address Dai. Instantly, her stern expression was replaced by a sweet smile. "It's been a while, Dai. Please excuse my husband's rudeness. It's good to see you! Gai-kun's taijutsu has become very impressive! That's quite the relief; I'll sleep easier knowing I can count on him to guard my useless son's back!" As usual Kamuya talked like a waterfall, words pouring out in one steady rush. Unlike her husband she was a people person, as a special jounin working at the academy, coordinating teachers and students and parents all day, she probably had to be. _

"_Thank you, Kamuya-san!" Dai beamed at her, his chest swelling with pride. "But I'm sure Ebisu-kun will be fine! After all, he was at the top of his class when he graduated!"_

_In reply Kamuya let out a long-suffering sigh. "Ahhh, but he's such a wimp, this kid… Yesterday he complained about his bathwater being too hot! Can you believe that?" She leaned in for a stage whisper, shielding her mouth with her hand, "He takes after his dad…"_

"_Wife!" Ookuni hissed, his thin hard face contorted in anger and frustration. _

_Kamuya whipped around gracefully like a dancer, brushing a strand of dark hair out of her eyes and batting her long lashes. "What is it, darling?" Her voice was dripping innocence._

"_Uh..." A blush spread across the bridge of Ookuni's nose. Whatever he had wanted to say was forgotten, wiped away with one brush of his wife's delicate hand. She stroked his shoulder, sharing a private smile with him._

_Samayako-san cleared her throat. She'd been standing at the sidelines, watching quietly all this time as she was wont to do. Dai had glanced at her again and again during his exchange with Ebisu's parents, but she'd remained silent, her eyes glued on the boys chasing each other across the field. _

_Now the tiniest of apologetic smiles graced her face. "I'm sorry, but Genma and I were about to leave, Ookuni-senpai, Kamuya-neesan, Dai-kun… It was nice meeting you." She bowed, one arm held stiffly at her side while the other sleeve of her long coat dangled, empty. She'd lost the limb in the war. _

_Startled out of his daze, Ookuni took a step toward her. "Wait, we haven't—" Even Dai could see her eyes narrowing. Ookuni was wise enough to try a different approach, a softer tone. "You were about to explain what kind of punishment he will receive…" That had sounded almost deferential. _

_But it did nothing to deter Samayako, who spared Ookuni merely a dismissive glance. _

"_I'm sorry, Senpai, but there must have been some kind of misunderstanding. I was not about to do any such thing. Nothing has been decided yet, and even if it had been, it would not be my place."_

_She turned to the field again; ready to call out her son's name, and Dai had that sinking feeling he always had when he saw her leave. She was beautiful and a widow, and sometimes he hoped—_

"_But—" Again Ookuni was elbowed by his wife._

"_Stop pestering poor Samayako-chan, dear! You'll find out soon enough." She shrugged, her expression suddenly tired. "It's not like it matters anyway. Punishing him won't undo the damage that's been done."_

_Samayako was hesitating, her eyes darting from the distant figure of her son to Ookuni who had whipped around as if he'd been stung by a bee. _

"_How can you say it doesn't matter? Of course it matters! He has disgraced our village! He-" Mid-outburst, Ookuni seemed to have run out of words. Frantically, he looked over to Samayako for support. "Samayako, you understand, don't you?" When she averted her eyes wordlessly, Ookuni finally looked at him as a last resort. "Dai-kun?"_

_He'd missed it. Most of the conversation had been nothing but a pale background to Samayako's graceful form. Dai's ears were growing hot under Ookuni's desperate stare. The women, too, were looking at him, waiting for his reply._

_Dai could only laugh self-consciously, scratching the stubble on his cheek. "Uuuuh… What is this about exactly?" he asked._

_For a moment, Ookuni's face lost all color, then it exploded into a bright shade of red. _

"_You mean… you don't even know?!"_

* * *

It seemed far way now, that moment, although it had been a mere week ago. Dai stood on the cool porch, gazing up into the ocean of stars above him and wondered silently how the passage of time since then must have felt to Sakumo. Incredibly long? Or fleeting?

He wasn't the kind of man to think deep thoughts, he knew that, but sometimes—

Behind him, the shouji slid open with an ugly scraping sound, and Sakumo cleared his throat.

"I'm done," he said, offering the files, neatly tied into a package with a piece of string.

Dai knew the moment he'd accept them, Sakumo would be gone, back into the dusty house, into the stale, miserable air.

Dai, though, was feeling especially bold tonight; maybe it was thoughts of Samayako's predator-eyes and heart-shaped face, but he wouldn't let Sakumo go that easy. He'd had _thoughts_ under a beautiful night sky and his heart was telling him that there were things he had to do.

"Come out here!" he said and grabbed not the paperwork but Sakumo's pale wrist, pulled him over the threshold and into the night.

"What are you doing?" it sounded more tired than upset, which was a disappointment.

"It's a beautiful night!" Dai declared. "When was the last time you looked at the stars?"

Sakumo didn't reply. His wrist was cool and clammy in Dai's grip; it felt like he was fishing a drowned body out of the water.

"I don't have time…" he mumbled after a while, tugging a little in a feeble attempt to get Dai to release him. Dai only held on tighter.

"When was the last time you _ate_?"

"It's none of your business." For the first time, Sakumo actually held Dai's gaze. His eyes were harder than Dai had expected, sharper. The whites milky, but the pupils deep and polished. If he hadn't been _Maito Dai_, he would have let go.

"Do you want to fight?" he asked instead. A spar with the White Fang, the thought set his heart ablaze.

_I'm not afraid of you._

But then Sakumo's arm went slack and his eyes dropped to the ground again. "Just leave me alone…"

With his free hand, Dai relieved Sakumo of the documents. The little rectangle of paper hidden in his sleeve poked him when he moved. "I can't. I'm on a mission," he said and tucked the files under his arm so he could put his hand on Sakumo's shoulder. The man twitched, but didn't look up. _Fine,_ Dai thought, _be stubborn._ _I'm a father. I can deal with stubbornness. _

"Actually," Dai said gravely, "the two of us are on this mission together. We're comrades now. And I protect my comrades."

He caught the glance Sakumo shot him, one of disbelief mixed with distrust, but he didn't mind it. It certainly didn't stop him from giving the wary man a big, long hug.

* * *

"_Yesterday, Hatake Sakumo aborted the S-rank mission he and his team had been assigned. He ran from battle like a coward, dragging his men with him. Now he claims he was doing it to save the lives of his subordinates, but we all know that they – that _anyone_ - would have chosen death over this… this disgrace!" _

_Ookuni paused dramatically, giving his words a chance to sink in. _

"_He's been with the Hokage since he returned. No one knows what's going to happen to him. But one thing is certain. He's finished as a shinobi. No, he's finished as a _man_."_

* * *

Back then, Dai hadn't been able to process the information. It had gone over his head. Even now it didn't make sense. Sakumo had protected his team, but it hadn't been enough.

Dai walked along the dirt path back into the village, trying to shake the feeling of Sakumo's limp body in his embrace. He hadn't even fought Dai, just endured in silence like some kind of wooden doll.

The wind brushed through his hair, one powerful gust rustling the papers under his arm. Dai stopped in his tracks; his eyes scanned the darkness around him. Nothing. But this feeling…

He turned around, gravel crunching under his feet, and blinked.

A flash of silver and the form of a boy, black against the dark blue night sky.

It was gone before he knew whether it had been there at all.

* * *

A.N.: This story is doing really bad in terms of reviews. I thought with a tiny pairing like this some people would be willing to help me along, encourage me and stuff, but it's not happening (and I still haven't found a way to get rid of "kill yourself"-anon). I think I'm going to put this on hiatus and will probably pull it down at some point.


End file.
